


A Day for Lying on the Floor

by bigCheese



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: A teeny-weeny fenhawke drabble. Purple!Hawke. Even the champion of Kirkwall wants nothing but to lie down on the floor sometimes.





	A Day for Lying on the Floor

Fenris heaved a sigh as he approached Hawke’s estate, and saw the crowd amassed by the front. This had become a common occurrence since Hawke had been proclaimed Champion of Kirkwall, and had helped resolve the mage/templar feud at last – more or less peacefully. Well. Crazy Meredith and the 1st enchanter were gone, which made a more civilized dialogue between the two parties possible. 

That being said, mages and templars still got into bitch fits often, and it wasn’t just them. Everyone and their cat came to Hawke to resolve their issues, or to mediate between two camps. 

Fenris elbowed his way to the front door, ignoring the protests of the crowd. He entered the estate, and went to place the bag of groceries he was carrying on the writing desk. The lobby was empty, and the house was quiet; Fenris went up the stairs to Hawke’s bedroom. There he found the famous, beloved Champion – lying on the floor.

Hawke heard Fenris come in, and just barely turned his head to look at him. “Oh. Hey, babe.”

A smile pulled at Fenris’ lips. “And what are you doing?”

“Nothing. It just felt like the kind of day to spend lying on the floor, you know?”

“If your adoring crowd could see you now,” Fenris teased as he came to sit, cross-legged, beside Hawke. In fact, he knew exactly what Hawke meant. Lying on the floor could be very therapeutic. 

“Don’t tell me they’re back,” Hawke groaned.

“Afraid so. It’s probably the mages again.”

“Well. Unless they’re all Bethany, they’re going to have to deal with their own problems today.”

Fenris laughed softly, covering his mouth. Hawke watched him with a lopsided grin; then, he lifted his hand to stroke Fenris’ cheek. “You think that’s funny, do you?”

Fenris felt the usual warm-and-fuzzy feeling at Hawke’s touch, and he smiled down at the man. “Very. Were that your fans knew how absolutely done you are with their squabbles. You should tell them, you know. Make a public address.”

Hawke drew his hand back. “Gather everyone in the Hightown square to proclaim very clearly that I didn’t sign up for this, and that so far the perks of being Champion have been sub-par. That sounds good.” He let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’m pretty sure the entire city would ka-plode within a day, not just the chantry.”

Fenris laughed more openly this time, and he managed to say: “Too soon, Hawke.”

“Ehh, I’m not the one who blew up the damn thing.”

Fenris shook his head fondly, and he lied down next to Hawke, close enough to feel his warmth. Despite what he’d said, he was fine being the only one to see this side of Hawke. “I hope you don’t mind the company.”

“Never, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my tumblr @narumiya-gei


End file.
